Fox Marvel
by phantom00
Summary: Naruko was always a curious girl and one day she was exporing an abandoned house when she gains the powers of Ms. Marvel
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Fox Marvel

An 8 year old, blonde haired, blue eyed Naruko was always curious and she liked to explore new areas and she managed to find an unused building that she never seen before and it looked like it hasn't been used in years, and it looked like something you would find in an old horror movie setting.

"This is great," Naruko exclaimed, "Maybe I could find some lost treasure or something that was left behind."

Naruko went to the front door and she slid it opened and it was extremely dusty and had old cobwebs hanging everywhere in there and it appeared to be as worn down as the outside.

"Woo," Naruko said in shock, "This place really needs to be cleaned up."

Naruko walked inside, the floorboards squeaked as she walked across them. As she continued to explore she heard some cracking sounds beneath hear and she looked down and she noticed spider web cracks appeared below her feet and she paled as she knew what this meant and before she could do anything the floor gave way and she fell into the basement.

After she managed to get up after her fall she looked around and saw many experiments like you would see in a mad scientist's laboratory.

As she looked around she noticed a picture of a paled faced ninja and a Kunoichi a couple years older than her and she recognized as Anko, because she saw some of the villagers and Shinobi attack her be sent to her and she knows that she is Ibiki's right hand girl and second in command of the T&I department.

She then put down the picture and decided to explore some more and she found a tube and it was filled with some sort of green liquid and it a giant ball of something in it and as she took a closer look the ball opened revealing it to be a giant eye, this caused Naruko to jump back in fear and she accidently knocked the table behind her causing a test tube to fall and it fell and the glass broke into a thousand pieces and it some a purplish chemical in it and it formed into gas of the same color which Naruko accidently breathed in some and she went the next thing she knew the world went black.

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

Naruko woke up and she realized she was in the hospital and a nurse happened to be in the checking her temperature and she said, "Good you're awake."

"How long I was out," Naruko asked.

"Three days, and you were lucky some ANBU were checking out that house you were exploring," the Nurse said.

"THREE DAYS," Naruko shouted.

The nurse shook her head in agreement.

Naruko groaned and she closed her eyes and she heard the nurse gasp.

Naruko opened her eyes again but this time the ceiling, yes the ceiling, and was a few inches from her face. In fright she screamed and looked around she noticed that she was covered in some sort of yellow chakra.

Some of the other nurses and doctors heard the scream and came running into the room and they were gaping at Naruko as she was floating near the ceiling, clearly panicking, not knowing what to do.

An hour later, she was still floating besides all the doctors best efforts, just then the Hokage entered the room and looked at Naruko and told her, "Calm down, I'm sure if you do that you manage to get down."

Naruko nodded her head in agreement, she was near tears. As she calmed down she gently came back down and landed on her hospital bed.

Over the next month they were testing her new abilities, and the doctors managed to determine it's a new bloodline even though it was extremely difficult to draw blood since her skin was now harder then most metals, they managed to draw blood when one of the ninja with a kunai made up of adamantium, why no one knew, all anyone knew was he was extremely paranoid and somewhat crazy believing he was in some sort of a flashback character in some story and liked to dress up from head to toe in red and black. Besides his semi-craziness he is considered one of the best assassins/bodyguards this village has. The cut closed up within seconds without the doctors doing anything but enough blood came out for them to test.

Naruko could fly just under the speed of sound, increased strength, able to lift 5 tons, ability to resist most attacks, ability to absorb pure chakra and other forms of energy, reflexes and agility that was off the charts, invulnerability, and of course energy projection. Of course everyone there believed that her current abilities will continue develop and the possibility of getting new abilities as she got older.

_Time skip 8 years three weeks before graduation of the rest of the Konoha 12_

It's been 8 years since Naruko had that accident and gained the Marvel Bloodline. She was on a mission with her teammates the torture and interrogations expert Anko and the genjutsu mistress Kurenai and her, Naruko aka Ms. Marvel the powerhouse and team leader and together they are called Team Vixen. Their mission is to find Tsunade.

"Are you sure this where she is," Anko asked/complained in her normal childlike behavior.

"That's what are information says she is," Naruko said. She was currently wearing an orange v strap shirt that showed her huge assets and ends just above her belly button with a lightning bolt running down the middle and skin tight pants and was wearing her Konoha symbol as a belt. Her blond hair stops at her mid back.

"Remind me why we are a team again," Kurenai said.

"Because I made Jounin at age 12 and needed a team and the Hokage didn't trust many of his Shinobi, because of my tenant and he has reason to believe that some of his Shinobi reports to the council instead of him," Naruko responded.

"Oh that's right," Kurenai said remembering some incidents, "Is that how Kakashi lose his position as ANBU Captain and got kicked down to special Jounin because he tried to steal some of your secrets."

Anko lost it and started laughing like a madwomen and said between fits of laughter, "I remember that incident. Unbeknownst to him you got back from a mission out of the village and you managed to catch him in your apartment and you hanged him up as a piñata blindfolded and gaged with a sign that said pervert on him over the girls side of the Hot Springs."

Naruko shrugged and said, "I don't like thieves and he often sat by while mobs attacked me and that's the best revenge I could come up with."

"Normally I don't condone revenge but considering the history between you two I don't blame you for trying to beat some sense into him," Kurenai said.

"Sometimes that's the best way for a guy to learn," Naruko said as she smiled evilly and that caused Anko to go into another fit of laughter and Kurenai shrugged because she had nothing to say back.

"Speaking of guys, I've heard the council tried to get you into an arrange marriage with the Last _Loyal _Uchiha again," Anko said, "How many times have they tried to get you to get married?"

"Don't know," Naruko said, "I lost count after the 983rd attempt."

"1264," Kurenai said without thinking and her two teammates gave her funny looks, "What I want to know how many times before they actually learn that you don't find anything about him appealing. If you ask me Sasuke is gay. No straight guy has that many fan girls without going out one at least one date."

Anko started laughing again and Naruko gave her a half smile and said, "Now that you mention it I think you're right."

Kurenai smiled at the comment and asked, "Now, how do we find Tsunade."

"Either a place where you can gamble or a bar," Naruko stated, "Or at least that was what the old pervert told me how to find his old teammate after I knocked it out of him after he tried to peep on me at the bathhouse."

"Oh," Anko said in a childlike glee, "That's why he's in the hospital and why he didn't join us." Then Anko smirked and asked, "Did you knock his balls off?"

"ANKO!" Kurenai shouted at her friends comment and Anko just stuck out her tong at her.

They walked into a bar and immediately noticed a blond woman in her 20's drinking some shake with a black hair kamino wearing companion holding a pig.

"Tsunade," Naruko shouted and the blond haired woman stopped drinking and looked at the person her shouted her name.

The trio walked up to Tsunade and Naruko said, "Your old sensai has ordered you to report back to the village Tsunade."

Tsunade had a disgusted look on face and said, "What if I don't want to go back?"

"What if I told you that your old sensai has found out that your fiancé and younger brother wasn't killed in a battle but was betrayed and killed," Naruko asked back.

Tsunade's look got serious, "I would say you're joking, but my old sensai knows better than to bring that up. I would ask who?"

"Your snake-in-the-grass teammate," Naruko answered.

Tsunade's eyes widened at that and asked, "How do you know this?"

"We've found an old journal of his and he gloated how his plan to point those ninja to their location and how he will _win_ your heart by swooping in and comforting you in your time of need," Anko said.

"We now know that he hired a hit on you and preferably brought back to his village back alive," Kurenai said opening a bingo book to the page with her picture on it with a bounty of 30,000,000 ryo alive and 5,000,000 dead to the Sound Village.

"The sad part is that they have no value for Shizune and Tonton here," Anko said opening up her bingo book with them listed as 25,000,000 dead, each.

Shizune gasped, and Tsunade grew a tick a mark on her forehead, and said, "When I get my hand on that bastared I'll make him wish that he was never born!"

"That's why your sensai is calling you and Shizune back, so he can keep an eye on you all and make sure that ex-teammate of yours doesn't escape punishment," Naruko said with a mischeavasly grin, "And to make sure nothing happen to Shizune and Tonton here, and your sensai knows you can take care of yourself but he knows you can't keep an eye on these two 24/7."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed and said, "That's a low blow kid."

"It's still the truth no matter how much you don't want to admit it," Naruko quipped back.

Tsunade let out a sigh of defeat and Naruko raised her hand to form the V sign in victory as she let out her foxy grin.

An hour later they were heading back to Konoha, and Tsunade asked, "I have a couple of questions."

"What are they," Kurenai asked.

"My first question is that have the put my plans into putting medic nins into each squad like I originally proposed," Tsunade asked.

Kurenai responded, "That is one thing I wish they do, it'll cut down on fatalities and early retirements of nins on the field."

"Ok," Tsunade said in disappointment, "My second question who is considered the strongest Kunoichi since I left?"

"That's an easy one," Anko said, "It is young Naruko here," she finished in a sing-song voice. "They say she's as strong as you without using any chakra to enhance her punches."

"Th-that can't be true," Shizune stuttered out since she can't imagine anyone being as strong as Tsunade without using chakra.

"Believe me, that would be the case if her Bloodline doesn't enhance her natural abilities," Kurenai said, by this time Naruko was blushing in embarrassment from the praises.

"What does her bloodline do," Tsunade said intrigued.

"So far, we haven't found a way to make her bleed yet, her strength easily rivals yours, her speed has increased so much she can easily break the sound barrier, shoot energy beams, which aren't jutsu, absorb pure energy, enhanced agility, the ability to fly…" Kurenai explained.

"Wait fly," Tsunade stopped walking in shock.

"Yep," Naruko said and levitated a few feet off the ground and glided a few yards, before landing back on the ground, to prove the point.

"How about fan girls," Shizune asked.

Team Vixen groaned and Tsunade said, "That bad?"

"Except for 1, the Hyuuga Heiress, they are all fan girls," Naruko responded rubbing the bridge in between her nose, "They are all fawning over the _Last_ Uchiha."

"They give Kunoichi like us a bad name," Kurrenai said hanging her head.

"If I had my way they all the fan girls get kicked out," Anko said, "Either that or spend time in the T&I department."

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Teams?

It's been two weeks since they brought Tsunade back to the village and the Hokage is currently nursing a headache that was caused by the council, again. Ever since the Uchiha massacre and Naruko developed the new bloodline they've been trying to exploit every loophole they can find to get Naruko to marry Sasuke and thankfully Naruko is a Shinobi, which doesn't fall under their jurisdiction as a civilian.

"You wanted to see me old man?" A voice from the window said.

"When are you going to start using the door Naruko," Sarutobi asked without looking at the owner of the voice, "That's what they are there for."

"Last time I did I was ambushed by at least a couple dozen civilians from this village," Naruko said.

"Touché," Sarutobi responded, "I wanted to see you because graduation is next week and I want you and your team to take on a couple extra students that we have left over."

"Well who are they," Naruko asked and Sarutobi slid a folder towards her and she looked at the two candidates, "All hell no!"

"Why not," Sarutobi said knowingly.

"For starters the Haruno is nothing more than a fan girl." Naruko said. "And the Uchiha, in my opinion he should be put in the physc ward , according to his physiology report. And I have to put up the BS from the council for trying to arrange a marriage contract between us."

"You have a good points," The old Hokage said.

"Do you really want me to train them," Naruko asked.

"Do you want me to answer that," the Hokage replied back.

Naruko sighed in frustration and said, "I'll have your answer by tomorrow."

Sarutobi nodded.

_Scene Change Team Vixen's Apartment_

Naruko entered the apartment through the window.

"Hello Naru, what did the Hokage want," Anko said and ate a dango.

"He wanted me to train a team," Naruko replied back dishearten.

"Don't be like that," Kurenai said trying to reassure her, "I'm taking my own team."

"At least you get to choose them," Naruko said throwing the folder on the dining room table, where Anko took a look.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Anko said in rage. "You get the emo with a 20 foot stick up his ass and a fan girl."

"ANKO," Kurenai said before looking at the report, "Why does he want you to take these 2?"

"I got the impression he wants me to the Uchiha to get him out of the Council's and Kakashi's hands and to straighten out the fan girl," Naruko replied.

"Well I'm not going to work the Uchiha," Anko said pushing the folder away from her, "I've heard the stories."

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear Anko, considering there are some about you," Kurenai said.

"What stories," Naruko asked.

"A child hood friend of mine was in the Uchiha clan and she told me, shortly before the massacre, that the females are treated like second class citizens in the compound and they are expected to spread their legs for their husbands whenever they want," Anko said. "My friend was talented as Itachi was but her clan wouldn't let her graduate like he did."

"I hate to admit it," Kurenai sad, "But I don't think the Uchiha should graduate. From I can tell he's mentally scared from the massacre and all he thinks about is power and revenge."

"Not to mention his anti-social tendencies and he thinks that any team he is put with will only slow him down," Anko said adding her two cents in.

Naruko nodded, and said, "I assume none of us wants to work with the Uchiha."

Both Kurenai and Anko nodded in agreement.

"I'll tell the old man tomorrow when I turn in our mission report from our mission to the Land of Snow," Naruko said.

_Time skip 1 week later_

The graduating genin hopefuls were talking among themselves curious who their teammates and sensai's going to be.

That was Iruka walked in, "Well class," he said but the Genin kept on talking.

"QUIET ALL OF YOU!" Iruka shouted using the evil big head jutsu causing them to shut up and sit down in their seats, "Now class I have you team squads and sensai's right here. Remember whatever happens I'm proud of each of you for making this far. Now for Team 1…." As teams 1-6 were called out, "As for Team 7 you will be paired off with a genin who graduated last year but who's fellow Genin was massacred a few weeks ago. The two are Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno and your fellow teammate is Sai. Your sensai is going to be Kakashi Hatake…"

"Yay, true love conquers all," Sakura shouted, "Take that Ino-Pig."

"WHAT" Sasuke shouted, "But the council promised me that Naruko was going to be my sensai and future wife." This caused Sakura and Ino to start fuming with jealousy at the thought of someone else being his wife.

"Naruko refused the request and filed a restraining order against you and any marriage contracts that comes her way involving you 2," Iruka said and then muttered to himself, "Not that I blame her."

"Anyway," He continued, "Team 8…"

"I won't accept that as an answer," Sasuke said.

"This is not my decision," Iruka said, "This was approved by the Hokage himself. Unless you would defy him and lose your Shinobi license in the progress." This shut Sasuke up, "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted Team 8 is Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, and Kiba Inazuka, your sensai is going to be Kurenai Yuhi…"

"How come they get a member from Team Vixen as a sensai," Sasuke interrupted again.

"Sit down Sasuke," Iruka said, "It's still not too late to fail you (Sasuke sits down) as I said before this is not my decision and all teams and their sensais has been approved by the Hokage and anyone questioning this list will be removed from the program all together because questioning this list is the same thing as insubordination."

Iruka looked around and appeared that no one else had anything to say, and Sasuke was still fuming, "Anyway, Team 9 is still in circulation, Team 10, is Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka and your sensai is going to be Asuma Sarutobi."

Meanwhile in the Hokage's office the Jounin sensai's were looking through the viewing orb at the class.

"How come Naruko isn't going to be teaching the Uchiha," a random Jounin said.

"Because he's an arrogant fool who needs to learn that he can't have everything he wants," Naruko said, she was sitting in corner along with Anko, who was eating dango.

"How come you're here again," said another Jounin.

"Because my teammate is getting herself a genin team," She responded.

"As if, maybe an easy lay…" The said Jounin said before he found himself be grabbed by the throat and lifted in the air.

"What did you say," Naruko said angrily.

"Nothing, nothing," the Jounin said struggling to get out of her grasp.

"You better hope it was nothing," Naruko said.

"Naruko, no killing in this office," the Hokage said. The said Jounin let a sigh of relief and the Hokage added, "If you're going to kill him do it in the hallway since I just got this office painted."

The Jounin started sweating bullets now and Naruko smiled evilly at him, after several seconds she let go of him, causing him to fall on his butt, and she started walking away and said, "You're not worth it."

"The reason you didn't accept Sasuke is that you don't want him to be stronger than you," Said a silver haired Jounin.

Naruko looked at the Jounin and replied back, "At least I don't steal other's peoples jutsu who put hours of training into perfecting them or break into apartments of allies to steal their secrets, Kakashi."

"The council needs to know all of its assets," Kakashi replied.

"So you admit that your loyalty is to the bureaucratic advisors and not to the Hokage or the clan heads," Naruko shot back.

"Enough you two," The Hokage said, "Naruko you've already punished him enough by having the woman in the hot springs beat him in up."

Naruko, Anko, and several other female Jounin smiled at the memory, but Kakashi cringed at the memory.

"Good times, good times," Anko said, as she was one of the girls in the hot springs, while taking another bite of her Dango.

"You didn't have to summon your snakes to make a point," Kakashi said.

"Yes I did," Anko said in a sing song voice, "Don't forget about the pervert tattoo I gave you."

Kakashi cringed at the mention of the tattoo as it was a letter 'P' for pervert on his private parts.

_To be continued…_

**Authors notes: I've made several challenges and posted them as stories so don't forget to read them and adopt any of them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Genin Exams**

Hinata couldn't believe it. She was chosen to be on the Genin team of a member of the most famous team of Konoha and the only all-female one to boot. Sure it was Kurenai who took care of her since her mother died.

She along with the Genin hopefuls were in the academy room and the door opened and Kurenai entered and said, "Team 8 with me."

Hinata got up nervously and she noticed Sasuke got up too and started walking toward her, and Kurenai said, "Not you Uchiha."

"I should be on your team," Sasuke said, "If I'm not the council…"

"The council doesn't control ninja matters duck-butt," a voice said from the window.

Everyone looked and saw Naruko sitting in the window seal eating some instant ramen, and various students were whispering, "It's Ms. Marvel," and "She hot," and several the guys called out some various calls.

"You shouldn't insult your future husband like that," Sasuke said smugly.

"Really," Naruko said finishing her ramen and throwing it in the waste ben and started looking around, "I don't see him in here."

"It's me," Sasuke said trying to control his anger.

Naruko looked sternly at him and she then broke out laughing and after several minutes she managed to control herself, "I thought you were serious there for a minute," she managed to say while wiping some tears from her right eye.

Kiba, who was right by Hinata, shouted, "You just got burned!"

The guys, minus Shino and Shikamaru, who was taking a nap, started laughing and the fan girls were either looking sternly at Kiba or having a jealous look at Naruko for taking their precious 'Sasuke' attention away from them.

Sakura, on the other hand, walked up to Naruko and screeched, "Sasuke's my future husband!" She then raised her fist and then hit Naruko on the back of the head, Naruko kept on looking at Sasuke with disgust like she didn't feel anything, Sakura on the other had started jumping around using her other hand grabbing her injured hand shouting, "My Hand! My hand!"

The guys started laughing harder and the classes top fan girl and the most violent, getting her just deserts.

"Sakura you just assaulted a superior officer you will go on report and you could be court-martialed," Kurenai said. She looked sternly at Sakura, who managed to stop jumping around but was crying, "Team 8 follow me please and Sasuke, you will go to your proper team, no questions asked.."

Kurenai then walked out the classroom; Sakura was frightened because if she was court-martialed shed wouldn't be on the same team as Sasuke. Sasuke who smugly smiled because he believed the council would prevent his 'court-martial' and that was when he felt a sharp pain in his butt and he turned around and he saw Naruko's index finger pointing at him and her thumb pointing up in the air. She was also smirking.

_Scene change after Team 8 introduced them selves_

Team 8 was currently on the roof of the Academy and Hinata asked, "Are you willing going to court-martial those two?"

"Of course not," Kurenai respond, "But they will be punished, severely, they need to learn there is no room for petty squabbles on assignments and there are consequences for their actions."

"What do you think their punishment is going to be," Shino asked as he pushed up his glasses.

"My guess several months of doing nothing higher than D-ranked missions and paying a hefty sum," Kurenai responded.

"What so bad about D-ranks," Kiba asked.

"Most ninja think of them as a nuisance or a quick way to get some pocket change," Kurenai responded. She then thought, '_The only challenging and feared, repeat, mission is the Tora, but they'll figure it out if they pass.'_

"Now what," Shino asked.

"Meet me tomorrow at Training Ground 8 at 7 for your real Genin test," Kurenai said. "I recommend that you don't any breakfast."

"What do you mean real test," Kiba asked, "We already took a test to graduate."

"That test was to meant to weed out those who guaranteed to fail," Naruko said floating several feet behind Kurenai, "The real test only has a 1/3 chance of passing."

"You mean that we might not become a Genin team," Hinata said nervously.

"And only 2/3 chance of failure," Shino said logically, "The real test most be difficult."

"How are you doing that," Kiba asked and Akamaru yipped in agreement.

Naruko smirked and responded, "Shinobi's never reveals their secrets." She then flew off, _flew._

Kiba and Akamaru's jaws dropped.

"See you tomorrow," Kurenai said is she slowly vanished into thin air and Naruko flew up and flew away real fast.

"How does Naruko do that," Kiba asked finally recovering.

Shino and Hinata were already walking down the stairs when he asked that and he noticed it, "GUYS! Wait up!"

_Scene Change Team Vixen's apartment_

"Any of those brats have any potential," Anko asked at the table as she took a bite of her dango.

"Anko," Kurenai scolded her friend.

"What," Anko asked, "You can't cuddle them forever and they need to grow up sometime."

Kurenai light out a sigh of defeat and Naruko responded, "The Hyuga girl is a bundle of nerves and full of self-doubt, Shino is a typical Aburame, and the Inazuka is easily excitable."

"Sounds like you've got your hands full Kurenai," Anko said mischievously.

"I was thinking about having you 2 helping me out," Kurenai said.

"There is no way you're going to get me to help those brats out," Anko said as she took another bite of her dango.

"Not even for a 500 ryo gift card for your favorite dango place," Kurenai asked already knowing the answer.

Anko eyes then lit up with stars and she exclaimed, "You can count me in Kurenai, sir!" She then stood up in attention and saluted Kurenai.

Naruko shook her head and said, "Predictable Anko, she'll do almost anything for dango."

"What about you, Miss Give Me Ramen and I'll do what you ask," Anko retorted getting over her antics.

Naruko just starting walking over to the coat closet and Anko shouted, "Aren't you going to say anything?"

Naruko opened the coat closet and in it was Jiraiya with a video camera and an audio recorder and anime sweat drops were coming down and he said nervously, "How did I end up here?" Then he looked at the objects in his hand and asked, "How did these get in my hands?"

The three Kunoichi were pissed at Jiraiya for spying on them. Again!

Across town with team 8 genin they were busy eating at a restaurant and they heard something, and Kiba asked, "Did you guys hear something?'

"It sounded like someone was getting neutered," Shino stated.

Hinata nodded.

Back at Team Vixens apartment Jiraiya was laying on the floor severely beaten up and his recording devices were destroyed beyond salvaging.

"He doesn't learn does he," Naruko asked rhetorically.

"Nope, but that's more fun for me," Anko replied in her normal childlike charm.

"Hay Kurenai, next time you should put him in a genjutsu where there is no women and he had a male lover," Naruko suggested.

Kurenai thought for a minute and replied, "That might not be a bad idea. I might give it a test run on the next pervert I come across."

"So Kurenai what is your Genin test going to be, huh, huh," Anko asked anxiously.

Kurenai put her finger up to her lips and said, "That's telling, and I don't want to spoil the surprise."

"Kurenai," Anko complained and started lightly pushing on Kurenai's shoulder, "Pleeeeeaaaaaassssse tell me."

"No," Kurenai said playfully and she started walking away.

"You're not going leaving until you tell me what your test is going to be," Anko said menacingly as she went to tackle Kurenai only for her to started running.

"You've gotta catch me first," Kurenai shouted.

"Oh you're on," Anko said as she gave chase.

For the next several hours Anko tried to catch Kurenai, unsuccessfully, they went to bed.

The next day at 8'oclock team 8 was still waiting for their sensai, just then Kiba's stomach growled and he shouted, "Where is she! I'm starving!"

"I'm here," Said Kurenai behind them. They turned around and saw her yawning.

"Finally," Kiba shouted, "What's our test?"

"Your test is to capture Tora," Kurenai responded with a smirk. "You have 3 hours to catch that cat, before I officially start the test I'll tell you that cat hates the Uchiha with a passion."

Kurenai pulled out a timer out of her weapons pouch wound it up and set it on a nearby tree stump and said, "Your test has officially started."

With that the three Genin hopefuls started looking for the cat ninja style, in different dirrections.

_With Kiba_

"Don't worry boy," Kiba said to his canine partner Akamaru, "We'll catch that cat no problem." An idea struck the dog boy and he grinned, "Kurenai-sensai did say that cat hates the Uchiha. _Henge!"_

Kiba than transformed into a perfect copy of Sasuke, and he then heard hissing people shouting, "My sword!" and "My cabbages!"

Just then a cat with a pink ribbon in its ear appeared wearing full sumarai armor, including the helmet with ear holes, "We're did the cat get the armor and sword," asked a confused Kiba.

In the cat lunged and both Kiba, who was still in his henge, and Akamaru started running away from the clearly insane bloodthirsty cat.

_With Hinata_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH, NOT THE FACE, NOT THE FACE," Hinata heard Kiba scream in pain.

'_That sounded like Kiba,'_ Hinata thought to herself

_With Naruko and Anko_

Naruko and Anko were laughing their butts off as they witnessed Kiba and Akamaru having their rear ends handed to them by a cat from a nearby rooftop.

"I thought dogs were supposed to chase cats, not the other way around," Anko replied as she managed to get a hold of her laughter. And Naruko gave her a blank stare and they both cracked up again.

_Back with Hinata_

Hinata was running across the rooftops towards Kiba's screams of pain and when she got to where Kiba was she saw both Kiba and Akamaru was clearly beaten up to an inch of their lives in an alleyway.

"What happened to you two," asked Hinata as she raised Kiba's head so he get a good look at her.

"Tora did this," Kiba managed to get out and he cringed in pain, "Kurenai was right that cat clearly hates the Uchiha. It's been nice knowing you"

Kiba than started slowly close his eyes, Hinata's eyes widen in horror as she shook Kiba in full on panic mode, "Kiba don't die!" She screamed out in horror.

"Kiba isn't dieing, he's resting," said a stoic voice behind her, and Hinata looked behind her in the entrance to the Alley way was Shino.

Hinata took a closer look at Kiba, who had Anime unconscious eyes, and Hinata blushed in embarrassment.

_Back with Naruko and Anko_

They were both laughing harder than before at Hinata's and Kiba's interaction.

_Back with Hinata and Shino_

"That cat sure is vicious," Shino said.

_(I don't want to do the rest of the test so…)_

_-Time Skip 3 minutes before time limit is up at the training ground-_

Kiba, Akamaru, was still showing signs of being beaten up, Shino looked like he fought a dumpster and lost, and for Hinata her uniform **(her shippuden outfit) **was shredded to the point where she looked like she was wearing a two piece bikini, much to her embarrassment as she tried to cover herself up more, but she secretly liked the attention she was getting because of this.

"All right you three, despite your misfortunes you three passed the test with three minutes to spare," Kurenai said holding Tora who was dog tied and gagged.


	4. Chapter 4 MORTAL KOMBAT

**Chapter 4 MORTAL KOMBAT!**

The team improved a lot in the three months since they became a team. The biggest change was Hinata, who completely changed her wardrobe from completely conservative and shy nature she now wore extremely revealing clothing, which consists a black tube top with orange flames coming up from the bottom, and black form fitting shorts. Her new outfit showed off her figure that consist of DD-size breasts with a narrow waist with nicely toned abs that merely complimented her beauty, and a wide waist. She had the largest chest among the girls her age, minus Naruko whose bust about an inch bigger than hers. Her new outfit angered the Hyuuga council and her father to no end when she stopped wearing the '_traditional'_ clothing of the clan. It angered them to the point where her father even threatened to put the caged bird seal on her head but Naruko stepped in at the last moment to prevent it. No one knows what exactly happened between those two for Naruko to convince Hiashi to change his mind, all anybody knows is that he still walks with a limp afterword's and flinches whenever he sees her and/or hears her name/nickname.

Kiba didn't change much, including his brash attitude. The only thing that changed is that now he has chain link metal wrapped around his arms.

As for Shino, Kurenai managed to find out that he's a natural with a sword so they managed to get him a custom made sword that compliments his clan's style. It was a three foot long sword dipped in various neurotoxins that temporarily disables an opponent if they slightly scratched and he can have parasitic eggs on them so it'll eat the unlucky victim from the inside out if the person manages to get away, if it isn't treated fast enough which his clan are the only clan in the Land of Fire and one the few clans/individuals in the whole elemental nations who can successfully remove them without permanent damage, Tsunade is the only ones outside their clan in the Land of Fire to successfully to do so.

Kurenai and Team 8 were having a team meeting along with Anko, and Naruko was at their restaurant, which happened to be one of the ones owned by the Akimichi clan, which wasn't barbeque.

"So we don't have to catch Tora again," Kiba asked hopefully as he rubbed his face which Tora had turned it into her personal scratching post.

"Of course," Kurenai responded, "Ever since Shino used that paralyzing poison on Tora, the 5th time in 2 weeks," Kurenai shoots Shino a scolding look, which he merely pushes up his sunglasses innocently, "The Daimyo's wife forbid it."

"Good going Shino," Kiba shouted in glee as victory pats Shino on the back. Hinata grinned in joy.

"Your order is here," the waitress said, who was in her early-to-mid 20's, giving the orders to their food.

As Kiba gleefully started eating his food the waitress asked, "Naruko are they still spoiling my former cousin."

"Like you wouldn't believe Hana," Naruko replied, "His ego is bigger than the Hokage monument."

Hana snorted in amusement, "Who's your cousin," Kiba asked with food hanging out of his mouth which Hinata slaps him in the back of the head, "OW!"

"Maybe this will help you," Hana responded and her eyes changed to a recognizable dojutsu.

"The Sharingan," the three Genin said in shock, while the food in Kiba's mouth dropped in his lap.

"I thought Sasuke was the last Uchiha left in Konoha," Hinata asked confusion.

"Officially yes," Anko replied waving off their even more confused faces, "You see Hana here was banished from the clan and her name stricken from the official Uchiha records ten years ago when she was 15, a year before the massacre happened when her father tried to rape her."

"Why would they do that," Shino asked in his usual stoic voice, "When her father was clearly at fault?"

"The Uchiha clan doesn't see it that way," Hana replied, "In _that _clan us woman are treated no better than second class citizens with no real rights in the clan. When my former father tried to rape me behind this very restaurant, an Akimichi managed to save me, since he was a retired Shinobi and the current owner of this restaurant. Since that he was a non-Uchiha member and I couldn't save myself they completely disowned me and struck me from the records."

"That's horrible," Hinata gasped in horror, since something as inconvenient as that and she was the victim here.

Hana smiled and said, "Don't worry about it, I've had a better life now ever since I was kicked out of the clan and I would probably ended up in the massacre if they hadn't."

The three Genin nodded in agreement since it was probably true.

"Anyways enjoy your meal," Hana said as she walked off.

_Scene Change Mission Hall an Hour later_

"Naruko, Anko Team 7 needs backup," the Hokage said as the two Kunoichi's groaned in frustration, "I know you hate the majority of them but they've ran into the Demon Brothers and I don't need to tell you who their known accomplice is."

"Zabuza Momoichi," Naruko said in a serious voice.

"I assume that they've waited for us and sent a message back requesting it," Anko asked hopefully, a little to hopefully.

"Unfortunately no," Sarutobi responded in disappointment as team 8 and their sensei face vaulted at the sheer as Naruko and Anko groaned in displeasure, "We've discovered them tied to a tree, after eating a cyanide pill in a fake tooth, with a note attach to them on a routine ANBU patrol."

"That's just asking for trouble," Anko said trying to prevent herself from beating her head against the wall from the sheer stupidly of it.

"We could have the three idiots pay for an all you can eat Ramen and Dango party once we get back," Naruko suggested with an evil smile, "As _punishment_ for forgetting standard protocol as their third member is a known ROOT agent."

"True," Anko said as she said as she smiled evilly at Naruko's suggestion, "And I like the way the way you think."

_Scene Change on the road to Wave_

Anko was jumping from tree branch to tree branch on their way to catch up to team 7 and Naruko was flying beside her. "I'm glad that the Hokage granted the punishment that we suggested, since there is Dango place that just recently opened that normally is out of my price range."

"The way we eat we could easily drain the Fire Daimyo's vault of all of its gold within a week, tops," Naruko said while snickering.

"True my young friend, to true," Anko said as she burst out laughing as the thought of Team 7 being completely broke and homeless.

Just then they saw the Team 7 Genin protecting an old man who they assumed was the Master Bridge builder, whom they were supposed to protect. At least Sai was, Sakura passed out, most likely due to the killer intent judging by that's in the air, and Sasuke was knocked unconscious against a tree, off to the right. As for Kakashi he was trapped in water appeared to be a sphere of water, being held by none other than Zabuza of the Bloody Mist.

Naruko looked towards her partner and she gestured a go ahead and Naruko formed a fist and then shot one of her yellow energy beams at Zabuza in which he managed to jump up out of the way and Anko managed to summon multiple snakes at him in which Zabuza managed to rotated in midair and placed his hand on the lake they were on and managed to avoid the snakes at the cost of him of letting go of the sphere causing it to come crashing down freeing Kakashi.

By this time both Anko was on the water too and Naruko was hovering a foot above it and Zabuza managed to regain his footing on the water.

"Ahh, it's my lucky day," Zabuza said menacingly, increasing the killing intent, "Naruko Uzumaki, aka Ms. Marvel, the poster girl of Konoha and ranked an S-class threat in the Bingo book, and Anko the Snake mistress and 2nd in command of Konoha's T&I department, who ranks to a High-A to low-S class threat in various bingo books. I was getting tired with the copycat. He didn't live up to his reputation."

"I'm not surprised," Naruko agreed, "He's a lazy ass, and I'm sure he has been properly training since his ANBU days."

"Hey," Kakashi shouted at Naruko while kneeling on the lake, "It's because of you that I was kicked out of ANBU!"

"Then you shouldn't have been snooping around my place after you were warned not to come near me after you tried to sabotaged some evidence preventing me from finding certain genetic experiments that Orochimaru tried to hide," Naruko shouted back while blocking Zabuza's giant sword with a hand effortlessly while she clutched it in her hand.

"If you three are done bickering, I want to test my might against two of the strongest Kunoichi that Konoha has to offer," Zabuza said slightly agitated from being ignored.

"Kakashi, Naruko hold back," Anko said, "I'll take him."

"No you won't," Kakashi protested, "As team leader…"

"Former team leader," Naruko interrupted, "The Hokage put me in charge after your complete disregard of protocol and putting 3 freshly minted Genin in danger."

She then flew over to Kakashi and picked him up and flew him over to the bridge builder and threw him down beside his last standing Genin.

"Keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't interfere," She ordered, "I'm going to check on your two team mates."

Sai nodded in understanding. Naruko then went over to Sasuke and picked him and brought him over to as she checked his and Sakura's health as Anko's and Zabuza's fight is about to begin.

With Anko and Zabuza:

"Your either extremely brave or extremely foolish for sending the power house of your team away," Zabuza stated, "No matter," as he heaved his sword so where it's tip was pointing at her, covering half the distance between them, "Either way, only one of us is going to walk away from this battle."

Anko smirked and said, "Your maybe right about Naru being the power house of my team but I'm no push over myself, anyway your right about only one of us is going to walk away from this fight, and it's going to be me," as she brought out a kunai and got into her fighting stance.

Zabuzaran through the hand signs and said,_ "Hidden Mist Jutsu,"_ soon the battlefield was covered with a thick fog, "I didn't use this jutsu on Kakashi mostly because it took him 10 minutes for him to take down the Demon Brothers. I know for a fact that you went toe to toe with Kisame."

"I nearly forget about that fight," Anko quipped, "Isn't he the walking sushi bar?"

Zabuza's disembodied laugh filled the mist and responded, "I haven't seen him in years."

"Figures," Anko muttered, "On another note did it really take Kakashi to take down those two C-Listers?"

"I may have be the Demon of the Bloody Mist, but I never lie about a fight that I was never in," was Zabuza's disembodied voice responded.

_With Naruko_

"Wake up Pinkey," Naruko said in a disappointed voice as she prodded the Genin with her foot and got no response as she sighed in disappointment and said in a barely audible whisper, "There's someone passing out signed pictures of Sasuke. "

Sakura shot right up with hearts in her eyes and shouted, "Where? Where?" As she looked around for said pictures but she was rewarded with a bop on the head.

"That was for pretending to be unconscious while you were supposed to protect the bridge builder and while your sensai was in trouble," Naruko shouted at the fan girl.

"So," Sakura responded while, "Sasuke would have save saved me."

"You mean this idiot," Naruko asked as she held up an unconscious Sasuke, who looked worse for wear.

"You bitch," Sakura screeched, "What did you do to my Sasuke!"

Naruko huffed and shot back, "He was like this when I got here you fan girl! If you don't believe me you can ask your only real Shinobi of a teammate Sai," she pointed to said Genin for emphasis.

"Jounin-Sama is right," Sai said with his fake smile of his, while still not letting his guard down, "Dickless provoked Zabuza when he attacked him but Zabuza mearly saw him as an annoyance than a threat so he knocked dickless into the tree knocking him uncouncious."

"Don't insult Sasuke," Sakura screeched again while she was about to hit Sai, one of Sai's ink Snakes wrapped around her preventing her from moving.

"Hmm," Naruko looked at Sai's work and said, "I was right. You're one of Danzo's puppets."

Sai tilted his head and asked, "What gave me away?"

"Several actually," Naruko said rubbing the back of her head, while Kakashi was seething that one of Danzo's ROOT was on his team, "First was your chakra levels are far too high to be a mere Genin. The other two is that fake smile of yours and your skills of yours suggest you had real combat experience. The latter stating you've been a Shinobi for months if not years, but there was no record of your missions before joining this team."

Sai nodded in understanding.

"The fogs letting up," Naruko stated, indeed the fog was letting up.

_5 Minutes Earlier with Anko_

"_Fire Release: Fire Dragon Technique,"_ Anko shouted her jutsu as a western style dragon shape flame shot out of her mouth in a random direction.

"Already busting out the A-ranked jutsu's already," Zabuzas disembodied voice asked indicating that Anko missed as she was panting in slight exhaustion she clenched her fist around her kunai as she looked around hoping to find Zabuza.

Just then Anko ducked as a giant Sword swung from right to left over her head cutting a few strands of hair in the process.

"_Lighting Release: Thunderstorm Jutsu," _Anko shouted as she shot the lighting at the water they were standing on. Then the fog started letting up and she could see Zabuza with multiple burn marks on his body and she smiled at the results. "Water conducts electricity, next time make sure your opponent doesn't know any Lightning Jutsus at their disposal…if there is a next time."

Just then three senban needles hit Zabuza in the neck causing him to fall face first into the water and then a Mist Hunter Nin appeared next to Zabuza and picked him up by putting his right arm over his/her shoulders.

"Thank-you for your assistance," the Hunter Nin said. "I've been tracking Zabuza here for some time now."

Anko smirked and said, "No problem, it was my pleasure. I could assist further by helping you behead Zabuza like you're supposed to do."

The Hunter Nin then created a mirror of ice and vanished inside of it dodging Anko's Kunai that she threw.

"Dang it," Anko shouted to no one.

_To be continued…_

_**Authors Notes: Looking for Beta and/or Coauthor**_

_**I'm also looking for someone to draw the title card for this story**_


	5. Chapter 5 Wave

**Chapter 5 Wave**

An hour after fighting Zabuza, the group has finally arrived at Tazuna's house where they were meted by his daughter, Tsunami.

Tazuna sat down at the table while Naruko and Anko laid the injured Sasuke and chakra exhausted Kakashi in a spare bedroom, much to their displeasure.

"I may not be an expert on ninja but it seems there is bad blood between you four," Tazuna stated as Naruko and Anko sat down at the table.

"Of course there is," Anko said as she smirked.

"Kakashi believes that we don't deserve to be Shinobi, and Sasuke thinks everything should be handed to him since his clan was wiped out by his older brother," Naruko said. "Kakashi thinks this of Anko because of her traitorous sensei and guilt by association. As for me he blames me for his sensei's and teammates death even though I wasn't an hour old at the time of their death's."

"I can under guilt by association, to a certain degree," Tazuna said as he added the last part as he noticed Anko's killing intent aimed at him but lessened when he added the last part, "But blaming the death of two individuals on a newborn?"

"Crazy I know," Naruko said, "Before you ask, pinky here doesn't like me because their as been set forward multiple marriage contracts between me and the Uchiha, on his behalf, which I declined."

Tazuna snorted and drank some of his booze as he said, "He doesn't seem like the husband material to me."

Anko smirked evilly at him and said, "I didn't think you swung that way."

Tazuna spat out the alcohol that he was drinking, much to Anko's amusement.

"All kidding aside, why does Gato want the Wave country," Naruko asked.

"You see, there's an old legend here," Tazuna said, "It is said that there is an ancient chakra metal mine filled with the precious metal left untapped, but no one has managed to find it."

"If someone like Gato heard the legend than no wonder he wants the Wave under his control," Anko said in her rare serious tone, "A mine of chakra metal is worth a small nation."

"Precisely," Tazuna said, "But if I finish the bridge his hold on this nation will virtually cease to exist."

"No wonder you lied about the mission ranking," Naruko said thoughtfully, "We'll complete the mission but once you've earned enough money, you'll pay us for an A-Rank."

Tazuna started anime crying, and as he was rubbing his away the tears he said, "Thank-you very much! You don't know how much this means to me."

Just then a young boy, no older than 8 appeared at the stair case and said in a depressed tone, "Why do you even try? You'll just die anyway."

Naruko started cleaning one of her ears and says, "You'll die, I'll die, your mother will die, your gramps will die, we'll all die eventually kid. It's just a matter of when and where."

"Gato will kill you all," the kid shouted in anger.

"It's part of the job description kid," Anko said, "You won't believe how many times someone said I'll die in the past year alone. Only my partner here has more death threats in her life than I do than my entire career."

"You don't understand," The kid said.

"Of course we understand," Naruko said, "You think Gato is all powerful. Let me tell you something kid, no one is above death. It's life's great equalizer. The rich, poor, healthy, sickly all die eventually. No exceptions. I for one won't die on this mission."

"Says the girl whose skin is harder than most metals and left 10 tons with an arm tied behind her back," Anko said as she tried to restrain her laughter.

"You can left 10 tons," Tazuna said amazed.

"Yep," Naruko said with confidence, "It was a weird series of accidents that allowed me to do such a feet. It's the reason prince charming up there wants me to marry him. He believes that if we marry and have kids we'll have truly 'elite' Uchiha children."

"He truly believes he's above the laws," Tazuna asked/stated.

"Yep," Naruko simply answered. "No thanks to the villagers thinking his bloodline is superior, because he can copy any jutsu he sees. I can easily name a dozen bloodlines that can easily match if not surpasses the Sharingan."

"It's what Kakashi has in his covered eye isn't it," Tazuna asked, and Naruko and Anko nodded, "It's not that impressive if you ask me. It was easily defeated by that Zabuza fellow."

"Precisely," Naruko said, "It cannot be used effectively if one can't see their opponent. The Inuzuka's noses can smell and their ears can hear their opponent, the Hyuuga's eyes can see through anything, and the Aburame with their insects are better of tracking and finding then the Sharingan ever was and ever will be."

"Sounds to me the youngin is just popular," Tazuna said as he drank from his bottle full of sake.

Anko snorted and said, "That's one of putting it."

"Excuse me," Sai said with his fake smile, "What is the plan."

Anko shot Naruko a puppy dog look and Naruko sighed and said, "Fine, have your way Anko."

"Yippee," Anko shot up and shot ninja wire at the two Genin, tying them up, "You two are going to go through boot camp." Then the three of them disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I hope those three a fun time," Tsunami said with a smile.

"Should I be worried about those two kids," Tazuna asked as he whispered to Naruko.

"You have no idea," Naruko replied.

_-10 minutes later by an inland lake-_

Sai and Sakura were running for their lives as Anko let loose a 30 foot garden snake on them and as she yelled, "Come on kiddies, it's not even poisonous!"

"That's not what we're afraid of," Sakura screeched back in fear.

"What did you say kiddie," Anko shouted back as she set loose two more garden snakes of about the same size as the first one.

"Word of the wise," Sai said to his teammate, "It's not smart to anger the nearly insane teacher."

"That is the kindest thing anyone has ever said to me Sai," Anko shouted at the two genin who were nearly 700 yards away from them.

Sakura sweat dropped, and whispered to her-self, "There's no way she could have heard us."

With Kakashi and Sasuke, Naruko entered the room and the two were fast asleep and Naruko got a tick mark and she stepped on Kakashi's gut, causing him to spasm in pain.

"What did you do that for," Kakashi shouted out.

"You were asleep when Zabuza is still out there," Naruko said.

"That hunter nin got him," Kakashi stated in a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Kakashi," Naruko said in a voice like she's lecturing an Academy student, "What is the first thing a hunter-nin do after subduing a missing-nin?"

"They decapitate said missing-nin," Kakashi said giving her a questioning look with his eye.

"Good boy Kakashi," Naruko said, "And what did our hunter-nin due when she subdued Zabuza?"

"He took him…ow crude he's still alive," Kakashi said as the answer dawn upon him.

"Ding, ding, ding, you've won the million ryo question," Naruko said sarcastically.

"Then he'll fall to the might of the Elite Uchiha," Sasuke said.

"Looks like prince charming is up," Naruko said, "How will Zabuza fall to the 'Elite Uchiha,' when he broke three of your ribs, while he used a water clone, which by the way is 10% as powerful as the original."

"Hmm, he got lucky," Sasuke said.

"It was more than luck _genin_," Naruko said, "It was pure skill that Zabuza defeated you and the only reason he didn't kill you is that he didn't see you as a major threat."

"Then his confidence shill be his undoing," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Listen Uchiha, even wounded Zabuza is still an A-Rank threat," Naruko said, "And there is his unknown partner to consider. He has a reputation of being a rather picky person when it comes to partners."

"So his partner is near equal in terms of skill," Kakashi said.

"Precisely," Naruko said with a smirk, "So there is a brain in between your ears Kakashi. I owe Kurenai 20 ryo."

Kakashi sweat dropped when he heard this.

Later that night Anko dragged in a tired Sai and an exhausted pink haired genin named Sakura.

"I have good news, I have bad news, and I have worse news," Naruko said to the group. "The good news is Kakashi is suffering from mild chakra exhaustion and Sasuke has three broken ribs, so the Uchiha won't be any more use to us on this mission, the bad news is Zabuza is alive, and the worse news is that Kakashi will be with us by the end of the week."

Normally Sakura would defend her 'beloved' but she was too exhausted to sit up from the table.

"How soon should we expect Zabuza attack us again," asked a tired Sai.

"That's a good question," Naruko admitted, "Judging by the injuries he sustained and the death like state he was put in, I'd say at-least a week, if he has access to a good medic."

"Good think you and Anko are here," Sai said with his fake smile.

"Will any of Gato's men be a threat to my building crew," Tazuna asked the young Jounin.

"Don't worry Tazuna, I have shadow clones watching over your building crew and their families so Gato's men won't be much of a threat to them," Naruko reassured her employer. "Once a Konoha Shinobi takes a job we won't leave a job, unless we are killed."

"That's a relief," Tazuna said.

"Dinners ready," Tsunami said as she put their dinner plates in front of them.

Sakura took one look at her plate and protested, "This is not very much."

Anko, who was sitting by her, bonked her in the head and scolded the pink haired genin, "Be grateful that you've received this much. They don't have much to give to begin with."

"Why is she ninja again," Tazuna asked.

"Her mother's on the council," Naruko said as she took a bite of the fish she was given, "Politics."

"The reason I chose bridge building," Tazuna mumbled, "Politics is the devils game."

"No arguing here," Naruko said in agreement as Anko nodded in agreement too.

"Shut your mouths," Sakura screeched, "My mother deserves respect."

Naruko snorted and said, "Why should I respect your mother? By the age of 9 she had petitioned the Hokage 967 different times on my execution and/or banishment from the village. The only reason she stopped petitioning for it is because the Hokage threatened her that he'll remove her from the council if she so much as looked at me the wrong way."

Tazuna whistled in impressive tone and asked, "Did she really?"

"Of course," Naruko said.

"The council will see to it that you're punished for telling such lies," Sakura screeched at Naruko, which earned another bonk on the head courtesy of Anko.

"It's no lie Haruno," Naruko said, "You're mother is a jealous bitch just like you."

"There's nothing you have to be jealous over," Sakura said.

Naruko put her arms under her chest and presented them to Sakura and said, "These are one reason and the other is that I'm a living reminder that she couldn't marry my father, the Fourth Hokage."

"Pfft," Sakura said in a disbelieving tone, "Like your father is the Fourth Hokage. We all know his wife died the same night he did as did their daughter."

"Did your mother tell you that," Naruko asked.

"Of course she did," Sakura said in a proud tone as she puffed up her chest, "She's a member of the council, so why should she lie?"

"Is that a rhetorical question," Naruko asked.

Anko snickered at this as Sakura fumed with anger, "The council will hear of this!"

"The civilian or Shinobi," Naruko asked.

"The civilian," Sakura answered.

Anko was full out laughing at this point and Naruko said, "I hate to burst you bubble but the civilian council has no say in Shinobi matters."

"Of course they do," Sakura said, "The Shinobi side has no brains."

The room got deathly quiet and Naruko broke it when she said to Anko, "Double, no triple pinkie's training."

Sakura paled, "You wouldn't."

Anko gave a sinister smile and said, "Better rest up pinkie, the rest of the week is hell week for you! Mwahahahaha!"

After finishing her dinner, Anko left to tuck in early as she continued to evil laugh. Sakura was pale as she couldn't imagine how bad Anko's 'hell week' after today's session.

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
